1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hard disk drive heat sink. More particularly, the invention relates to a louvered plate which is fixed to a disk drive to dissipate heat and protect the user and also the disk drive components from damage if the heat sink is installed or removed while the computer to which it is attached is energized.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks of various types are well known and are commonly attached to electrical components of printed circuit boards and power supplies. The present invention applies a particular heat sink to a hard disk drive in such a manner that the heat from the motor of the drive is dissipated.